Hidden Feelings
by naughtylibra
Summary: will Alison tell Carlos her feelings. what will happen to make them face them
1. Chapter 1

Warning: I do not own these characters. I did create a few characters in this story but Carlos, Trent, Butch, Kim and a few others to appear later belong to CBS and Chuck Norris and whoever else i forgot to mention. Sorry. I write these stories because I truly enjoy writing. Its for pleasure.

Alison was watching her brother Trent and best friend Carlos play a game of pool. She was sitting with Kim, her best fiend Erin and Trent's girlfriend Samantha. Kim looks at her and smiles as she catches her staring at him. You should just tell him you like him. She turns and looks at Kim. What are you talking about? Kim shakes her head. You know what I'm talking about Ali. You like him. Just tell him. Alison looks up at him again. He's my best friend. That's it. Erin looks at her. Listen we know that's a lie. How do you know it's a lie? Kim and Erin look at each other. Finally Erin responds. Trust us we know how you feel. You're the only one that doesn't seem to know how you feel. They sit there in silence until the boys join them. Carlos smiling. I told you I'd beat you. You never learn. Yeah yeah I'm a sucker for punishment. We laugh at them.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next day at work Alison couldn't get him out of her head. She kept picturing his smile. Or the way he looked at her. Snap out of it Alison. You could never be with him. She grabbed her keys and headed home. Once there she threw on her bathing suit and went out to the pool. As she swam she still couldn't get him out of her head. She grabbed her towel and dried off. Then she lay down on the chair and relaxed. Feeling a pair of hands on her back rubbing it made her jump. Then she heard Carlos's voice. Relax Malloy. Didn't want to see you burn. She smiles. How generous of you. I thought so. That got a laugh out of her. What he didn't realize was feeling his hands on her skin drove her crazy. She fought every instinct that told her to lean up and kiss him. Where's my brother? Following up on some leads for our case. Why aren't you helping him? Because I had other things to follow up on then we would meet up here.

What Carlos and Alison didn't realize was that they were being watched. Voice: damn him. He needs to take his hands off my lady. I'll show him.

At that moment Trent walks in and see's Carlos rubbing his sisters back. What are you doing? Ali nearly jumped. Nothing, why? Didn't look like nothing. Carlos stood up. I was just putting some sunscreen on her back. I didn't want to see her burn. Once Carlos and Trent leave she lays there and remembers his touch.

Please read and review. I take all reviews. Feel free to tell me what you'd like to see from the next few chapters. Any ideas on who you'd like to see as the person watching Alison? Love to have your input. I'm very new to submitting my stories for readers. I usually do this just for my enjoyment.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening Ali along with Erin has gone to the movies. Once the movie lets out they stop by Butch's for some food and a drink. Erin finally says "if you don't hurry up and tell Carlos how you feel you may lose him." "Oh my god enough Erin. Carlos and I are just friends. That's it." "Man you're stubborn." We notice Trent and Sam walk in at that moment. They come over and join us. Trent asks "what movie did you go and see?" I smile. "We went and scene Live Free or Die Hard." Trent responds "was it any good?" Erin says "yeah it was amazing. Lots of great action scenes. I notice the way Trent and Sam are acting. "Ok you two. Spill it. What's up? Sam looks at Trent then at me. She has a smile on her face. "Well your brother asked me to marry him and of course I said yes. I look at Trent. "It's about time." "Ha ha very funny Ali. So this, weekend are you free?" I look at both of them. "Why?" Sam responds "we'd like you to come to our wedding on Saturday." "Oh my god that's only 3 days away. " Trent replies "yeah but we don't wanna wait any longer." Sam adds "we are gonna get married in the U.S. Virgin Islands." A smile spreads across my face. Trent then asks "do you think you can get time off work this weekend?" "Try and stop me. I'll call the captain. It shouldn't be a problem. It's not like I'm the only detective in the precinct." I turn to Sam. "If you're getting married this weekend we need to go shopping." Sam smiles. "Actually Ali, I have a big favor to ask. Will you be my maid of honor?" I smile. "Of course I will." I give her a big hug then Trent. Erin says "congratulations you two. I'm happy for you. Sam replies " thanks Erin." Sam, Erin and I start making plans to go out dress shopping.

Ok I hope this cleared up a few questions as to what Alison does for a living. Sorry my story got deleted. I did it by accident. But its back and here is an update. As to who is watching Ali it will become an issue with her in the later chapters. I'm still working out those details. I think the next few chapters will be good. They will dive into Carlos and Alison's feelings and what they will do about them. Lots more to come.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter picks up in St Thomas which is in the U.S. Virgin Islands with Carlos, Ali, Trent, Samantha, Erin and Kim. Sorry it took so long to update.

Once we land in the St. Thomas we head to our resort which is The Marriott Beach Resort. I'm sharing a room with Carlos. Samantha and Trent are sharing another room while Kim and Erin share another.

Once settled in too our rooms I meet up with Kim, Erin and Sam so we can go dress shopping. I turn to Sam. "I'm glad we waited until we got here to do this." She replies "yeah me too. These dresses are perfect." She goes in and tries on a white satin strapless dress. I find a light blue spaghetti strap dress. We both come out in our dresses. Erin says wow those dresses look amazing on you. We try on a few other dresses but our hearts already belong to the first dress we tried on.

We head back to our rooms and drop off our dresses and run into the guys. Erin says "we should go out tonight guys." I nod my head in agreement. Sam replies "I'm game." The rest agrees. I decide to lay out for a bit before we go out. I go into my room and slip into my bikini. I go out onto the deck and lay down. A few minutes later I hear Carlos say "want some company?" When I look up at him I nearly choke. He's standing there in just his shorts. "Sure." I'm trying not to stare at his well built chest. Carlos says "so we were thinking of hitting a restaurant for some food before we go out." "That sounds good. I could eat." I flip over onto my back. I can feel his eyes on me. Carlos says "I think you are going to need a bodyguard for that body and I'm volunteering." "Oh really?" "Yes really." "So who's gonna protect me from you?" He smiles. "No one" I laugh. "You're such a flirt." We lay out for a little bit longer. Carlos looks over at me. "We better start getting ready. The others will be here soon." I nod my head. We head in and get ready. 20 minutes later we hear a knock on the door. When he opens the door we see Trent standing there. He asks, "Are you two ready to go?" I reply "yeah we are." Once everyone finishes eating, we head back to our room and change to head out. I put on a skirt with a backless tie up tank top. When I walk out of my room I notice him. He's wearing his blue jeans with a short sleeved button up shirt which has the first few buttons undone. I feel his travel up my body. "Wow you definitely will need my services." "Really?" He replies "oh yeah definitely." I smile.

We then head out and meet up with everyone. We head to the club called Mesa. Once we have our drinks Trent and Carlos go and play a game of pool. We dance to a few songs. Then I play a game against Carlos. I start laughing. "What are you laughing at Malloy?" I reply "at you. You lost and I won. Ha ha." I see him moving towards me. "What are you doing?" He grabs me and starts tickling.

Ok so hear is another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and are enjoying this story. The next chapter will be a lot of fun for me to write. I already have an idea of what will happen. This story will actually be in two parts. This story is about her feelings and what happens that makes them face those feelings. The next one will be about who is watching her and what happens. It also plays into this story and about their feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

So here is another chapter finally. I hope you enjoy it.

In the morning I wake up with a headache. I close my eyes again. I lay there for a few minutes trying desperately to will my headache away. I open my eyes again. I decide to get up and take something for it. When I move the blankets I notice I am naked so I cover back up. I wrap a blanket around myself and get up. I turn around and stop. "What the ……………………?" "Ali, what are you doing here?" Carlos asks. He notices the blanket around me and looks under his. He says "oh my god did we ………………………..?" I look at him. "You don't remember?" He responds "no do you?" I shake my head no. I sit on the bed. He wraps a blanket around himself and gets up. He comes around and sits beside me. I ask "oh god what did we do?" He responds "well I think we both know the answer to that one." I look up at him. He says "it's not that bad." "How do you figure?" He responds "because we are friends." "This is gonna ruin that?" I ask. "No it won't" he says. He starts looking for his boxers. "Oh god…oh…..oh no" I say. "What Ali? What's wrong?" I pass him the papers. He looks them over then looks at me. "Oh god Carlos, we're married." We both look at our fingers. Carlos says "it looks that way." "Oh god." "Ali it's ok." "Ok. We're married. I have no memory of last night." "I could think of worse people to be married too" he says. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Try and clear my head." I grab my stuff and go in. I climb in under the water. After I finish showering I get out and get dressed. I go back out. I see Carlos standing there in his boxers. That's when I notice the scratches on his back. "Oh my god, you're back." "What about it?" he asks. "It's all scratched." He walks over to the mirror and looks at his back. He smirks when he sees the scratches. He then goes in the bathroom to take his shower. I have a flashback to the night before.

"Carlos pins me to the wall. His mouth claims mine for a hot, steamy kiss. As we kiss I run my hands up and down his back. He kisses my neck back up to my lips. As we continue to kiss he unties my top and takes it off. I unbutton his shirt and throw it to the floor. I run my hands up and down his chest."

I snap out of it when I hear a knock at the door. When I open it I see Trent, Sam, Erin & Kim. I begin to panic scared they will find out, especially Trent.

So what will happen? Will they find out Carlos and Ali is married? How will Carlos and Ali deal with this twist? And how are they gonna handle the images they keep having of the night they got married? So the question I have for everybody is how graphic do you want it? I can do PG-13 graphic or I can do it very graphic. Please review and tell me what you think and what you would like to see. Reviews make me update quicker. Sorry it took so long to do this one as I have been working double shifts at work. It's been a rough week. Sorry it is so short. I'll try and make the next one longer.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm changing the format a bit in the rest of the chapters. I'm gonna be doing it in bullet form. It's so much easier than trying to come up with a way of saying who said what. Sorry it took me so long to finally update but work has been extremely hectic. My supervisor is out. I've been working crazy shifts. Here is your chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Trent: hey kiddo

Hi. What's up?

Sam: we wanted to see if you two wanted to join us for dinner

Erin: are you feeling ok?

A little hung over but yeah.

I lead them in to the room.

I'll go get ready. Why don't we meet you there in 20 minutes?

Everyone agrees. Erin decides to stay behind and wait for us. I sneak into the bathroom. Carlos peaks out.

Carlos: hey if you wanted to join me……………………………

Erin is outside. Please don't say anything.

Carlos: I won't. what's she doing here?

They want us to join them for lunch. Erin decided to wait for us.

Carlos: ok

I sneak back out and go in my room and finish getting ready. When I walk out I see Carlos and Erin talking.

Are you ready to go?

They nod their heads. Carlos grabs our room key and leads us out. We head down and meet up with Trent, Sam and Kim.

Kim: how are you feeling Carlos?

Carlos: not to bad right now.

Sam: so we'll be meeting up in a few hours to go to the spa for our pampering.

Kim: I can't wait. I love being pampered.

Erin: I hope I get a hot guy for my massage.

We all laugh. After we finish eating we go our separate ways. I decide to go back to our room and lay out for a bit.

Once in my room I throw on my bikini and head out to the deck and lay down on my stomach. When I feel a pair of hands rubbing my back I jump.

Carlos: relax Mrs Sandoval. Just thought you might need some sunscreen. Wouldn't want you to burn.

I relax a bit. He continues to rub cream into my back. I have another flash

Flashback "I'm laying on my stomach. I feel his hands massaging my neck, then my shoulders. He slowly makes his way down my back then he slowly begins to rub my butt."

Carlos: Ali …… Alison

I snap out of it. I feel him rubbing cream into my shoulders. I tie up my bikini top and go inside. He follows me in.

Carlos: Ali….

He grabs my arm and turns me around.

Carlos: what's wrong?

I keep having these flashes of us from last night. They're so overwhelming.

He takes me in his arms.

Carlos: I know. I keep having flashes of what we did last night.

I lean back and look up at him. I look into his chocolate eyes.

Then our lips connect. I wrap my arms around his neck. The kiss turns into hunger and need. As we kiss he picks me up and carries me into the bedroom. He sets me down then pins me against the wall.

We continue to kiss as I unbutton his shirt and slide it off then throw it to the floor. I slowly run my hands up and down his chest sending stirring sensations throughout his body. He kisses his way down my neck to my chest then leaves kisses all over my chest and stomach then slowly makes his way back up to my lips.

As we kiss I unbutton his jeans then unzip them. He backs up a bit so I can slide them down his legs. Once they are off I kiss my way back up his legs to his stomach, to his chest then our lips meet again for another kiss.

He picks me up and carries me over to the bed and carefully lays me down then lays down beside me. I slowly sink into the bed from the weight of his body on mine.

He kisses his way down my chest to my stomach. As he kisses my stomach I feel him untie my bikini top and remove it.

I feel his tongue flick over my nipple teasing it. I run my hands up and down his back enjoying the feel of his skin. He teases the other nipple which drives me absolutely crazy. I feel him slide my bikini bottoms off.

I roll on top of him. I kiss my way down his neck to his stomach. I slide his underwear off then kiss my way back up to his lips. He puts me under him then covers us up.

He then leans down and kisses me again. As we kiss I feel him slide in and start to thrust. I run my hands up and down his back. He gradually increases the pace. Then I feel it. A wave of ecstasy washes over me. I run my hands threw his hair. He moves a little faster then he stops. He leans down and kisses me. Once our breathing is under control he lays down beside me. I curl up in his arms and fall asleep.

I love to hear what you think so leave me feedback. Tell me how I'm doing.


	7. Chapter 7

The usual saying. I don't own the sons of thunder characters but all the others made up I do own. I do this for sheer fun not for profit.

A few hours later I wake to Erin's voice.

Erin: Ali ….. oh my god.

I look at Carlos then at her. She walks out to the living room. I throw on my housecoat and follow her out.

Erin: you two are sleeping together?

It's complicated Erin.

Erin: try me

I can't tell you right now but I will I promise. Please don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to know about this ok?

Erin: ok Ali.

Carlos walks out and looks at us.

Erin: you two have some serious explaining to do.

I look at him then at her

I'm gonna go get dressed. I'll be back shortly.

I go in and throw on my shorts and tank top then brush my hair. I grab my things then head back out. I look at Carlos.

I'll see you at the wedding.

Carlos: yeah. You and I need to talk after the wedding.

I nod my head.

Once outside she turns to me.

Erin what the heck is going on Ali? What did I walk in on?

I look at her

Honestly Erin I don't know where to begin.

Erin: how about how long have you two been sleeping together?

Since last night.

Erin: How did this come about?

If I tell you something will you promise not to say anything to anyone? Especially my brother.

Erin: of course.

We sit down on the bench and I turn to her.

Last night we drank too much. I don't really remember too much about last night, but from what I remember it was a hot night for us. This morning he and I woke up in bed together naked.

Erin: oh my God. Wow!

There's more. Once we got over the initial shock that we had slept together we found out something else.

Erin: what's that?

Well last night Carlos and I got married.

Erin: what?!! Dear God. Are you sure?

I nod my head yes.

Yeah I'm sure. We found the marriage certificate and we were both wearing wedding rings.

I show her my ring.

Erin: wow Ali. What are you gonna do?

I have no idea at this point. We haven't had a lot of time to deal with it.

Erin: ok so how did you two end up in bed together today?

After we all finished I decided to go back to my room and lay out. I was laying on my stomach when I felt a pair of hands on my back. I panicked but Carlos told me to relax it was him and he begun to rub some cream into my back. This brought back some memories from the previous night. I got up and went inside. He followed me in. I told him that the memories of the night before were getting to me and he took me in his arms. One thing lead to another and we ended up making love.

Erin: are you gonna tell anyone?

Not right away until he and I have some time to deal with this.

Erin: how are you gonna deal with this. You've been in love with him for as long as I can remember.

But he doesn't know that.

Erin: no but he should. What if he feels the same way? You need to tell him how you feel.

I'm scared he won't feel the same way.

Erin: you'll never know unless you tell him.

We stand up and start walking.

Erin: so………

So, what?

Erin: how was it?

What the sex?

Erin: yes the sex. Was it mind blowing?

From what I can remember of last night it was amazing. Mind blowing doesn't begin to describe it. He is an incredible lover. It was everything I thought it would be.

Erin: talk to him Ali.

I will. I promise. Let's go get pampered.

Erin: sounds good to me.

What Ali and Erin are unaware of is there is someone listening to their conversation.

Voice: damn it. Why did she have to go and marry him? I'll take care of him then she and I can be together. She and I belong together.

There you go another chapter and yes the crazy nut bar stalker followed them. The next chapter will be the wedding. After that I will be working on the introduction of the stalker. Stay tuned. Hope you liked this chapter. Please leave me feedback. I love seeing what everyone thinks. I hope to have a few more chapters up by the end of the weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

Her e we are. The usual, I don't own the Sons of Thunder characters but any made up I do.

After some pampering and getting our hair and makeup done we go back to our room.

Sam: oh god Ali. I'm getting nervous.

You'll be fine.

Sam: I'm nervous but excited too. Does that make sense.

Yes it does. I am so glad you are marrying my brother. Maybe you can distract him so he'll stay out of my personal business.

Sam: you mean about you and Carlos?

I look at her.

Look today is your day. Let's finish getting ready.

She goes into the bedroom to put her dress on while I go into the bathroom. When I come out I see Sam in her wedding dress.

Oh my god you look amazing.

She smiles. Erin and Kim take pictures of us before we head out. Once we arrive Kim and Erin go and sit down.

Are you ready to get married?

Sam: oh yeah

Once I hear the music start, I look at Sam then make my way down the aisle. I give Trent a kiss on the cheek then look over at Carlos who's looking at me.

Then Sam walks down to Trent and they begin exchanging vows. As they do I keep having flashes of exchanging vows with Carlos. I snap out of it when I hear the justice of the peace say I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your wife Trent. I smile.

Carlos and I give them a hug as Erin and Kim make their way over to them and give them hugs as well. We all grab wine glasses and toast Trent and Sam. I make my way over to Trent.

Hi.

Trent: hi

I am so happy for you and Sam.

Trent: I'm just glad you could be here Ali.

So am I. I wish mom and dad could have been here. They would be so happy and proud.

Trent: so when are you gonna find love?

I look at him.

Trent: please Ali. I think we both know who you are in love with.

Okay stop right there. Today is not about me. Today is about you and Sam. Go be happy with you wife. I love you.

Trent: I love you too kiddo.

He gives me a hug then goes over to Sam. After saying their goodbyes they leave for their honeymoon.

I decide to go for a walk to clear my head while everyone heads back to their rooms. I sit on the beach and watch the water for a few hours. I start to get a little cold so I head back to our room.

Carlos ………………………………

I notice him laying on the floor so I rush over to him.

Oh god ….. Carlos …….. Carlos?

I feel for a pulse and find one

God Carlos wake up.

Voice: Hi Ali. Long time no see.

I slowly turn around as I stand up in shock.

So here is another chapter for you. Who's with Ali? Was he the one that hurt Carlos? And how does Ali know the person? Find out in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Voice: Hi Ali. Long time no see.

I slowly turn around as I stand up in shock.

What the …. You're …. You're dead.

Voice: wrong Ali. We had to make people think that but I'm very much alive.

How? …… I watched you get shot. They told me you were dead.

Voice: I was shot but I survived barely. When I came too I was told I had to leave everything behind including you as I was in danger.

I stand there and stare at him in shock.

I believed you were dead. God Noah, I cried myself to sleep every night. I didn't want to believe you were dead.

Noah: believe me Ali I didn't want to leave. I had no choice.

I look at Carlos.

Did you do this to him?

Noah: you don't belong with him. You belong with me.

I lean down.

Noah: get away from him Ali.

Damn it Noah you don't tell me what to do. You lost that right when you let me believe you were dead.

Noah: he doesn't love you. You're just another conquest to him.

He moves over to me but I back away.

Noah: you know I could understand last night because you were drunk but how could you sleep with him today?

How in ……. How did you know that?

He just looks at me

Oh my god you've been watching me?

He still doesn't say anything.

Say something damn it. How long? … how long have you been watching me?

Noah: I came back a few weeks ago.

You've been watching me that long? Why didn't you come to me before now?

Noah: because of him. I always knew you had a thing for him. And the past few weeks confirmed it.

Why'd you hurt him?

Noah: to teach him a lesson.

Get out Noah, now.

Noah: I'm not going anywhere without you.

I'm not going anywhere with you.

He moves over and grabs me

Noah: you and I will be happy again Ali. You'll forget he exists.

I shove him away.

I will never be with you.

I notice Carlos starting to move around.

It's hard to believe I use to love you

Noah: you still love me Ali.

No I don't, not anymore. My love for you died when you "died".

As Carlos gets to his feet I see Noah pull out a gun and aim it at me

So will Noah use the gun? Will Carlos be able to save her from him? Please read and review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am working on the next few and will post them soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Put the gun down Noah.

Noah: you're coming with me

I notice Carlos moving towards him.

I will never go with you. I don't love you.

Noah: but you will with time.

No never. Now give me the gun.

Noah: I can't do that……………………….

Before he can finish Carlos grabs the gun. Noah hits him and the gun goes rolling on the floor. While he and Carlos struggle I grab the gun and aim it at him.

Back away from him Noah.

Noah: you won't shoot me.

Don't tempt me Noah.

Carlos knocks Noah out then comes over to me and takes me in his arms. I wrap my arms around him

Are you ok?

Carlos: I'll be fine. How about you?

I'm ok. He didn't hurt me. What happened?

Carlos: I came back here after the wedding. When I walked in I was jumped from behind and knocked out. We should call the cops.

I reluctantly leave his arms and let him call.

Carlos: they'll be here shortly.

Ok

I look at the cut above his eye.

I think that'll need stitches.

Carlos: I'll survive.

Don't argue with me.

Carlos: yes dear.

We hear a knock at the door. He lets the cops in. After we give our statements and they take him into custody they leave.

Okay Mr Sandoval let's go to the hospital.

Carlos: yes Mrs Sandoval.

I take him to the hospital. The nurse walks in and turns to me.

Nurse: unless you are family you will need to leave.

I'm his wife.

Carlos looks at me but doesn't say anything. Once he's all stitched up we head back to our room.

Carlos: can I ask you something?

Anything

Carlos: who was that guy?

His name is Noah

Carlos: how do you know him?

We use to date for a little bit but it, didn't work out so I broke up with him.

Carlos: how did you meet?

Well I was angry at Trent for leaving me with mom and dad, so I left as you know. I moved to Miami and made some friends. I met him threw them. We were friends at first but I thought he was cute so I followed my head and gave in and we started dating.

Carlos: what happened? Why did you leave?

Things changed. Noah changed. One day I came home and found him in bed with one of my friends. That was the last straw for me. I broke up with him and moved to LA where I joined the LAPD. I came home when I heard about mom and dad's accident and the rest you know.

Carlos: I'm glad you came home. I missed you.

Why? Trent was your best friend. You just got me because I was Trent's little sister.

Carlos: that's not true Alison. I care about you.

My heart starts racing.

Carlos: I have another question for you and I want an honest answer. Promise me?

Ok.

Carlos: at the hospital you told the nurse that you are my wife. Why did you do that? I thought know one could know?

I start panicking.

Ok here is another chapter. I am working on the next one and hope to have it soon but will make no guarantees. With the holidays being a week away I am extremely busy. I work in the Post office at our local Drug Store and as you can image it is nuts. Be glad when it dies done.


	11. Chapter 11

Carlos: Alison what's going on?

I am your wife aren't I?

Carlos: yes you are but I thought no one could know?

She doesn't know us. Who could she tell?

Carlos: it just surprises me you volunteered that since it was your idea to keep it a secret.

I know that.

I don't look at him.

I'm gonna go change.

I walk into the bedroom. He follows me in.

Carlos: stop running away. We have to face this Ali.

I look at him.

Carlos: come on Ali, talk to me. Be honest with me.

I don't think I can be.

Carlos: why not?

He moves over to me.

Carlos: you trust me right?

Yes.

Carlos: you know I'd never hurt you intentionally?

I nod my head.

Carlos: then tell………………………………..

I lean up and kiss him. When we pull apart I'm looking up at him.

Carlos: wow

He kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck.

I look up into his eyes.

Wow

He smile

Carlos: a good wow?

Yes it's a good wow

Carlos: so now what Ali?

Why don't you answer that for me, tell me what you think.

Carlos: I think the kiss should speak for itself.

Oh it defiantly does.

Carlos: I like you……..no actually I love you Ali. I have always had feelings for you but just didn't know what you would think.

I smile

You love me?

Carlos: I do

I give him a kiss.

I love you too. I always thought you put up with me because I was Trent's sister.

Carlos: that's why I didn't say too much because of the fact he's your brother. I didn't know how he'd react.

I love my big brother but he doesn't have a say in who I date.

Carlos: or marry?

I smile

Or marry.

Carlos: ok so what do we do about our marriage?

I don't know. What do you wanna do?

Carlos: I wanna be with you.

But would you want to be married to me?

Carlos: would I get to be with you?

Yes.

Carlos: then yes. You're the only person I wanna be with Ali.

So we're gonna skip the whole dating thing then the engagement and go right to the marriage?

He pulls me to him and we kiss.

I take that to be a yes. So how do we tell everyone?

Carlos: that I don't know. How are you gonna tell your brother?

That I don't know. Are you ready to face his wraith?

Carlos: I think I can manage.

Good

I kiss him again.

So here is the next chapter. I'm finishing up the next one. I could be next week I post it or it could be later in the week. It just depends upon if I get a chance to finish it. It should be the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review. Happy holidays everyone.


	12. authors note

I want to say sorry to you all for not getting this story done sooner. I hope to have it posted tomorrow night. It will be finished. I struggled on how to end it but in the end I hope you will enjoy it.


	13. Chapter 12

In this chapter Ali, Carlos, Kim & Erin are all back from the US Virgin Islands. Trent and Sam have just arrived back. Ali and Carlos are settling into married life.

- Trent: hello?

- Welcome home big brother

- Trent: hi

- can we meet for breakfast?

- Trent: sure Sam and I………..

- No just you and me.

- Trent: what's wrong?

- Nothing. I just want to have breakfast with my brother.

- Trent: what aren't you telling me?

- We'll talk at breakfast.

- Trent: ok. I'll meet you in an hour at Butch's?

- Ok.

- I hang up and look at Carlos.

- Carlos: are you sure you don't want me there?

- I need to do this by myself.

- He kisses me

- I better get ready

- After showering and getting dressed I grab my keys.

- I'll see you later

- He pulls me to him

- Carlos: call me if you need backup

- Ok but I think I can handle my brother

- Carlos: I'm sure you can

- He kisses me. I head over to Butch's. I see him sitting at the bar. I take a deep breath and walk over.

- Trent: hi

- Hi

- Trent: so what's up?

- He can see I'm a little nervous. He takes me over to a table

- Trent: what's wrong Ali?

- I need you to promise me you won't freak out when I tell you what I need to tell you.

Will Trent take the news well or does Ali chicken out and not tell him? Find out in the final chapter of this story.


	14. Chapter 13

- Trent: ok. I promise

- A waitress comes over and takes our orders. Once she's gone I look back at him

- Trent: does this have anything to do with Carlos?

- Yes

- Trent: ok tell me what happened?

- You know how we went out the night before you got married?

- Trent: yeah you drank too much and were hung over.

- He has a look on his face

- Trent: oh god no Ali……. You didn't………

- Sorry to say this but yes. You know how we both drank to much. We did wake up next together the next morning.

- Trent: am I gonna want to hear anymore?

- Probably not but I need to tell you before you hear it from someone else.

- Trent: what?

- Carlos & I are married

- Trent: what???????????

- Apparently he and I got married. We thought it would be funny

- Trent: why didn't you tell me before now?

- Because we only had found out and needed time to figure out what we would do plus it was suppose to be about you not us. I wanted you to have a good time on your honeymoon

- Trent: so???

- Well after a few delays we finally got to talk and figure out what we wanted to do. We admitted we both were in love with each other and wanted to be together.

- Trent: I always knew you two liked each other

- Really?

- Trent: yeah but you were just to damn stubborn to admit it

- I laugh

- Very funny.

- Our food arrives

- Trent: this is what you want?

- Yes

- Trent: then I'm happy for you

- Ok who are you and what did you do with my brother?

- Trent: I may not like the things you do but you are old enough to make your own decisions. But if he hurts you…..

- He won't. There's one more thing.

- Trent: what?

- A guy I had dated showed up. He had knocked Carlos out when he had come back from the reception. He wanted me to go back with him.

- Trent: what happened?

- Carlos overpowered him, got the gun away and the cops took him away.

- Trent: so how is this guy and how did you meet him?

- After you joined the army I moved to Miami and made some friends. I met him through these friends. We dated for a while but things didn't work out so I moved to CA to get away. I joined the police academy. I came home when mom and dad were in the car accident. I hadn't heard from him for a long time.

- Trent: anything else I should know?

- No it's all good now

- Trent so you beat me down the aisle

- I smile

- Yes I did

- Trent: so we'll have to have a party to celebrate

- Yeah that sounds good.

- We go up and pay

- I'm gonna go home. I'll see you later

- I give him a kiss on the cheek

- When I arrive home I walk in

- Carlos: how'd it go?

- Better than I thought it would. He said he's happy for us

- Carlos: this is your brother right?

- Yeah. Maybe marriage mellowed him out

- Carlos: I doubt it

- Me too

- He gives me a kiss

- Carlos: come on in. I have a private celebration planned for us.

- Lead the way

- I smile and follow him.

Ok I hope you have enjoyed this story. I enjoyed writing it. I'm sure I'll have more stories to come. Please review telling me what you think and if I was to do a sequel to this story what you would like to see.


	15. Chapter 14

I don't own the Sons of Thunder characters. Wish I did but I don't.

-The next night we hear the phone ring.

- Hello

- Trent: hi

- Hi

- Trent: we're all meeting at Butch's in an hour. Meet us there.

- i look at Carlos.

- Wanna meet everyone at Butch's?

- Carlos: yeah sure

- Ok we'll be there

- Trent: good we'll see you there

- We go in the bedroom and get ready, he comes behind me. I feel him kissing my neck

- This isn't getting us to Butch's

- Carlos: they can wait

- I laugh

- Don't worry loverboy we'll have plenty of time for this later

- He takes my hand and leads me out to the car. When we arrive at Butch's he looks at me.

- Carlos: you don't think he'll hurt me for what happened?

- Not much

- I laugh

- Carlos: ha ha.

- He leads me inside. We see everyone sitting at a table and walk over. Sam gets up and gives us a hug.

- Sam: I hear we weren't the only ones who got married last weekend

- No

- Sam: it's about time

- I look up at Carlos

- Erin: you two were both so stubborn to admit you had feelings for each other.

- Carlos: well I have her now and I'm not letting her get away

- Butch brings over a bottle of wine.

- Butch: I never thought I'd see the day that Carlos would get married so this calls for a celebration.

- We all laugh

- Carlos: you're so funny Butch

- I sit down next to Erin

- Trent: I hope you two will be as happy as Sam and I are

- Oh we will be

- I dance with Erin and Sam while Carlos and Trent go up and play a game of pool

- Trent: listen I'm not thrilled how this all came about but just make my sister happy and I'll be happy but if you hurt here you'll answer to me

- Carlos: I won't hurt her. I love her.

- Trent: Good.

- I watch them play pool.

- Erin: how did Trent take it when you told him?

- Better than I thought. He's good at hiding his emotions though. I could kind of tell he wasn't happy

- Erin: he wants you happy and you are with Carlos so he'll support you two.

- Carlos was a bit nervous about coming here because he was scared Trent would hurt him

- We both laugh

- Erin: I'm just glad you too are together and have finally admitted you love each other.

- Now we have to find you happiness

- Everyone comes back over. When a slow song comes on Carlos takes my hand and leads me out to the dance floor and takes me in his arms

- So my brother didn't hurt you I see

- Carlos: I think he wanted too though

- I smile

- Carlos: but I can understand. I have sisters

- When the song ends we go back over. We don't stay late. When we arrive home he pulls me to him and we kiss

- I'll race to you to the bedroom

- Carlos: I got a better idea

- He picks me up

- Much better

- Carlos: I love you Ashley

- I kiss him

- I love you too

This chapter is for GuardianM3. I hope you liked it. You inspired me to write it. Stay tuned I have another story on its way


End file.
